Palette Story
Play as Saol and Vivi, traveling across the Land of Iris to collect the Palette Diamonds, a mystical gem that keeps the world's color intact. You must use these to stop Fomnbre and his underlings from ridding the world of color, and eventually erasing it entirely. Areas Main Areas The places you travel to! Each area represents a color, and the Pallette Diamond of the same color is located there. These include: Area 1 (Orange): Carrot Plains. Located right outside Puff Town, the long and vast Carrot Plains is your first challenge to overcome. Here, you'll meet your first partner, an informative cat named Alan, who tells all about the area you're in, and the enemies you're fighting. He'll be helpful in the traps and tricks of the Carrot Castle, as the first Diamond is located atop the tower! Area 2 (Green): World 2-1. An area made entirely of pixels and bits. Though it's hard to get around, a helpful pixel named Bit joins your party, and help to navigate the area. Hopefully the Diamond won't be in another castle... Area 3 (Pink): Melody Meadows. Melody Meadows is a musical clearing deep within Warp Woods. Everything in here is based on the beat, even the battles you fight! Here, you must help the 4 members of the Main Melody, a band that represents different types of music such as Electro, and Orchestral. Area 4 (Yellow): Time Ruins. Surrounded by Tick Desert and Tock Desert, the Time Ruins are stuck in time, never crumbling, or reverting. However, scattered around the Ruins are Time Stones, glow-y rocks that can send the place back or forward in time, to change the surroundings. It knows many secrets from the future and in the past, and reveals much of the reason you're doing this quest. Area 5 (Brown): Normalton Town. Located across from Shaded Forest is Normalton Town, a place that is anything but normal. The villagers always keep shut in their houses. Windows boarded up, doors shut and locked. Why? The carnival is in town! And it's not leaving! Admission is one soul to enter, and the fun never stops! Ever. Having too much fun and want to leave? Not if the catacombs deep beneath town have anything to say about it. Don't stop smiling, or your fate lies in the "circus"... Area 6 (Purple): Phantom Moon Mansion. Far away from Puff Town is the haunted P.M. Mansion. It isn't visible through the Shadow Forest that covers it, and it never can be day there, for whatever reason. Most of the tenants of the mansion are passive, but going deeper into the mansion will seal your fate of encountering not-so-friendly ghouls and ghosts. The Palette Diamond is said to be located in the catacombs of the mansion. And those catacombs may be the most maze-like tunnels you'll ever meet. Area 7 (Grey): The Puff Puff Express is a train that can speed right through to far away places, but along the ride there, passengers start disappearing. It is assumed that a hostile ghost from P.M. Mansion made its way on board, and you need to catch it before everything disappears. After clearing this area, the locomotive can be used as a fast-travel to areas you've previously visited. Area 8 (Cyan): Gobbldy-Gook Swamp. Right outside of Shadow Forest lays the Gobbdy-Gook Swamp. A dreary place where native Fluff Tops (a rival to the Puff Tops) live. The swamp is filled to the brim with strange creatures, and the thingy you're looking for is very deep within the murky depths. You'll have to fight off against a force that may have been controlling the Fluff Tops for years. Area 9 (Blue): Canvas Isles. Located to the west of Time Ruins are the tropical Canvas Isles. The islands themselves are fairly small, but this area has a sunken past in the darkness of the sea. After traversing the Isles, a band of Pirates lead you to where the treasure may be hidden. Afterwards, it's up to you to explore the sunken temples and find the sunken treasure. Area 11 (Red/Violet): La Volcano/Mt. Freezemore. A tropical jungle town, with a large convenient volcano in the center. Some resident even live within the volcano, due to it being dormant for 1297 years. Usually the fiery places are the areas where the bad guys go, but he wasn't here apparently. While you're here though, can you try to stop the volcano from erupting, and collect one of the Palette Diamonds while you're at it. Right as your hands are on the Diamond, a freezing wind freezes all of La Volcano, thus starts the climb of Mt. Freezemore and getting to the Violet Gem, and stopping the source of the Frozen Fear. Area 10 (Turquoise): Cloudhigh Skies is located way WAY above Puff Town. Using a cannon to launch yourself up there, you find yourself climbing high above the clouds to reach the last Palette Diamond. Area 12 (White): Castle of Nothing, a place full of despair and fear. Each ability you've gained up until this point is put the the test of your skills. Since the castle is completely black and white, illusions frequently appear here. All main bosses are re-fought in a type of Boss Rush called the 'Final Trials'. Area -2 (Black): Hidden within the polar opposite of the Land of Iris, the Land of Invers, is the final Palette Diamond. Not much is known about it (in-game and out...). Sub-Areas These are the areas you'll visit along your journey that don't have to do with the main plot. They will typically include side-quests or just act as a rest point. Boom and Bam Towns Tick Desert Tock Desert Bing Bong Outpost Karat Carrot Castle Fluffle Bog Ancient Islands Shadow Forest Shaded Woods NPC Village Melody Way Shaded Grove Puff Town Partners Alan A very intelligent cat who was hungrily roaming the Carrot Plains. After finding (or buying) him a steak, he joins the party. Inside battle, he can tattle his opponents, which starts the "Book Cat" side quest. He can also use some attacks. Outside of battle, he can tell the player about the area they're in, and give them hints on puzzles. Bit A young pixel searching for the thrill of adventure. Inside battle, he can use more damaging attacks than Alan can. Outside of battle, he can help the player navigate the cubular plains of World 2-1 or any other high places. C. Sharp Caroline Sharp originally joins the team to help them go through Melody Meadows, by letting them open Staff Doors, which only Noters can open. After defeating Static and getting the Palette Gem, she decides to go with the protagonists to see all the sights of the Land of Iris. Reir This giggly balloon is found trying to escape the hypnotic mystery of Normalton Town. Inside battle, he can stun enemies with the Laughing effect. He can do the same outside of battle, but must recharge after a while. Viella An aspiring, Fiddle playing ghost with several special attacks. She can also talk the ghosts of P.M. Mansion, and can head though some walls, separate from Vivi or Saol, because ghost physics. Margarine This butterfly has several status affecting attacks, and the ability to carry the team over bogs in Gobbldy-Gook Swamp. She can also heal her friends, or enemies in special cases. Fiona This fish is psychic! She allows Vivi and Saol to breath underwater, and can use psychic attacks on enemies. Bosses Main Bosses Reghost - Small and weak on his own, however he can possess other beings to fight for him. The first example of this is when he possesses the Turnip King to battle the protagonists for the Orange Palette Diamond. He later reappears in the Castle of Nothing for the first of the 'Final Trials'. Vitrox - A being made of electricity, he can control any type of electrical object. His main body is an arcade machine, however he can float out at any time. A generator acts as his face, while a mangle of wires acts as a very dangerous hand. He is the cause of The Glitch in World 2-1, and later reappears as the second of the 'Final Trials'. Static - She alone is the cause of quietness in the world. She has more or less been manipulated by an unknown party to believe that she can only do evil, and thus she reluctantly preforms. She seems to be absent for the third of the Final Trials. Clockwrecks - A large grandfather clock that has the ability to control time. It is unknown what motive it has for being evil, due to its lack of a mouth, however it still fights the protagonists to keep them away from the Yellow Palette Diamond. It usually has the ability to rewind time to the future, past, or present to effect the battle, however when it is fought again as the fourth of the Final Trials, it can teleport the battle to any location visited along the journey. Mr. Chipper - A dummy that was granted unholy life. He specializes in trickery and magic, making his battle a tough fight. He can easily manipulate almost anyone, and aims to destroy anyone who won't obey his wooden fist. He is broken in his first fight, and comes back as the fifth trial with half his face missing, but stronger magical abilities. Glitters - A magical unicorn with an extreme rage hidden behind her highlighted eyes. She first lures in the protagonists by causing a ruckus in the Phantom Moon Mansion, where she attempts to fool them into fighting another enemy, after which she tries to fight them herself. She reappears later for the sixth trial fight, which is one of the hardest battles in the main game. Choo Choo - This boss battle plays more like a minigame than a boss. After finding the culprit of the mysterious happenings on the Puff Puff Express, it's a race to the Palette Diamond between the P.P. Express and Choo Choo. Luckily, the P.P. Express is equipped with a cannon for no particular reason, so Choo Choo can be hit and slowed down. Choo Choo reappears later, though this time it functions like an actual battle. King Slime - He is the glutenous, greedy guardian of the Cyan Palette Diamond. He usually has his Slime peasants do his dirty work, and keeps the rewards afterwards. He actually does fight to keep the Palette Diamond (which he intended to sell for a hefty sum of money), however he is not the eighth trial. Captain Chillz - Long-lost captain of the sunken Salty Revenge, he fights the protagonists to keep his treasure, the Blue Palette Diamond. He can summon an infinite supply of undead mates to fight with him, and is nearly invincible himself due to being undead. He reappears once more as the ninth trial. Frozen Fear/'Burning' Banishment - Two minds in one entity. Frozen Fear is much more cold, and dark than the Burning Banishment, while the Burning Banishment is more hot-headed. They caused La Volcano to start erupting, and when that failed, they froze it over from Mt. Freezemore. They return later as the tenth trial to fight. Robo-Phoenix - Built by the brilliant Dr. Pyric, this giant robotic bird is equipped with several flamethrowers that set its entire structure aflame, making practically untouchable. It is the guardian of the last Palette Diamond, however it went awry after Vitrox and Mr. Chipper messed with its systems. A rebuilt version of it returns for the final trial of the Final Trials. Fonmbre - Final battle... Mid-Bosses These are the bosses fought at the mid-point of the area. They are not part of the main antagonist's group (save for a few), and are only fought once, not counting boss rush modes. (Note: There is no mid-boss for the Puff Puff Express or Castle of Nothing, due to the nature of the areas.) Turnpup & Radog: The royal guard dogs of Turni-Palace, Turnpup is weak but quick on his feet, while Radog is much stronger. They can attack together to maximize their strength, however once one is defeated, they cannot do this. Bitree: This stubborn tree unknowinly blocks the way to Vitrox's hiding place. Defeating him does not make him move however, because he's a tree. He does offer another way into Vitrox's lair. The Killer Jukebox: Incorrectly sensing that intruders have invaded Melody Meadows, what was once The Pillar Jukebox unleashes its protective "kill everything ever" weapons, and begins attacking. Once some sense is knocked back into it, it reverts to an actual jukebox, where the player can listen to the music in the game. Gearmo: This large gear is the guardian of Time Ruins. Being quick to judge, it thinks the protagonists are lying when they say they're here for the Palette Diamond, and begins to attack. He is at first resisting all attacks, though the player soon finds that his weak point is exposed when the weights on either side of him match up. They can also attack the Mini-Gearzies, however once both of them are defeated, Gearmo attacks in a much more sparatic way. The weights also lose effect, and his weak point is exposed randomly. Once beaten, he agrees to let the player through. The Shadoom: Encountered in the Circus Catacombs, it blocks the way forwards. It cannot be hit, even though it can hit the player. Instead, the protagonists must create a light source and use their shadows to defeat it. Mezzo & Impetuoso: Mezzo is a ghost that resides within the Comservatory of Phantom Moon Mansion. The protagonists interrupt his playing of the piano when they try to move through deeper into the mansion. He and Impetuoso, his pet piano demon thing, fight the protagonists. Mezzo conducts Impetuoso's attacks, and Impetuoso protects Mezzo from most harm, unless distracted by something. If Mezzo is alone, he can conduct the player's turn instead. If Impetuoso is alone, it gets a large strength and speed boost. The Monster From Gobbledy-Gook Swamp: After obtanining the key from the chief of the Fluff Puffs, the protagonists head out to cross the Shadow River. As they approach the river, the Monster From G.G. Swamp rises out of the river. Not-So Beard: He is Captain Chillz's first mate. He was once called Grand Beard before he died upon the sinking Salty Revenge. Now just a skeleton (with no beard), he fights the protagonists to keep them off the sunken ship. The Raging Fireman: It guards the first Palette Diamond found in La Volcano, and is beaten before the Volcano freezes over. He is actually the mayor of the town inside the volcano. Bombzo's Air Balloon Ride/Airship/Plane/Flying Thing Thing: Beanie has hijacked the B.A.B.R.A.P.F.T.T. from Bombzo, and is not very good at controlling it. Luckily for him, the ship has a very destructive auto-pilot mode. The protagonists then use the ship to go higher into Cloudhigh Skies. Extra Bosses These bosses are either minor bosses, or optional bosses. Beanie - '''A low-level thief that tries to steal various artifacts, including the Palette Diamonds. He is fought three times within the course of the main game. '''King Pea - Optional boss that resides within the Shaded Forest. He is based off of King Pea (duh). After battling him once, his castle rises up to Cloudhigh Skies, where he can be fought once more. He rewards the player with the A-pea-colypse after defeating him twice. 'Gummy '- A dinosaur that lives in La Volcano. He is based off of Gummyboys. 'Mangle '- A secret boss that is hidden within P.M. Mansion. He's based off of MangledMangle, the creator of the game. It is the hardest boss fight in the game. 'Moe the Bunny '- The boss of the side quest in Boom and Bam Towns. 'Sir Pennington Wadsworth Longbottom '- First boss of the side quest in Amulet Island. 'Lord Mortem '- Second boss of the side quest in Amulet Island. 'Terminite '- Boss of the side quest in the Spider Caves. 'Space Hamster '- Boss of the side quest IN SPAAAAAACE! 'Dr. Pyric and the Plata-Quack-Atron '- Boss of the "Dr. Pyric's Plans" side quest. Boss Trivia * The boss music for each boss has a name: ** Possessor Professor ** 8-Bit Hit ** White Noise ** Time Stops for No One ** Knock on Wood ** A Magical Time ** Choo Choo ** Slimy Slimes ** X Marks the Spot ** Frostbite/Fireybite ** Melting Metal ** Ultroxis ** ??? ** K-9 Veggies ** Chiptune the Woodchipper ** Record Scratch ** Cog Calamity ** Negative Space ** Mezzo Forte ** It Came From G.G. Swamp ** Bones Ahoy! ** Jingle Hells ** Bombzo's Super Amazing Spectacular Awesome Air Balloon Ride Airship Plane Flying Thing Thing ** Theiving Failure ** Royal-Pea ** Gummysaur ** Mangled ** CaPWNed ** Space Battle! ** Bought and Sold ** The Terrible Terminite ** Robo-Duck-Plata-tron-inator-bot Side Quests These quests are given to you by certain characters, or started automatically however they are not required in the main story. Usually, they can be completed at any time, although some may be limited time events. Book Cat This side quest is first started when Alan tattles an enemy. After tattling the enemy, Alan will mention that his book is missing all of its pages, and he needs to rewrite them. For every enemy he tattles, he will add the page of that enemy to the book. The player must tattle every enemy in the game (including bosses) and get their respective page. Blowing up Boom Town This side quest can be activated by talking to Bruce in Boom Town, after stopping at the Blast Area by way of the Puff Puff Express. The team must travel through the Burst Land, a no-man's-land filled to the brim with land mines and other explosives, to Bam Town, where they have to stop Moe the Bunny and the Rabbit Gang from blowing up Boom Town. After completing this side quest, Bruce offers to teach the protagonists a few hidden moves. The Amulet of Amulet Island This side quest is found by sailing to "Places Unknown", which may end you up in Amulet Island. Shortly after arriving, another boat (or yacht, rather) sails in, and extremely fancy pirates storm the island, politely raiding the villages for the amulet that keeps the volcano on the island dormant. The fancy pirates, who reveal themselves to be called the Luxuraiders (creative naming ftw), steal the amulet, and the volcano begins to show signs of eruption. A villager desperately tells the player that they must travel to Lost Island, as the Luxuraiders plan to awaken the God of Destruction, Lord Mortem. After completing this quest, the player gets the Strength Amulet, which unlocks a secret move for whoever wears it. The Terrible Terminite This side quest is located within the Spider Caves, which is located in Shaded Forest. After entering the Caves, the protagonists see the Spiders fighting away vicious Termites attacking their village. After helping the Spiders driving away the Termites, they commend you for your services and recruit you to defeat the Terminite, a ruler of all Termites and owner of a very destructive mind. After beating this quest, another method of fast travel is unlocked, and a special store that sells special items, specially made for you! Dr. Pyric's Plans Dr. Pyric, creator of great inventions such as the Robo-Phoenix, and the Murder Rock, has been sighted up by La Volcano doing strange experiments. The protagonists a sent up to investigate, as the citizens of La Volcano are suspicious of what he's doing. Clearing this quest allows access to the Duck-Blaster weapon. Rainbunny's Flight Rainbunny is a lost rabbit, FROM SPAAAAACE! She needs to travel back into space to find her partner, Space Kitty, except she can't knowing what sent her down to Iris still roams the starry skies. The dreaded Space Hamster still roams, searching for any that still defy him, and Space Kitty is in horrible danger. After clearing this quest, Rainbunny and Space Kitty can be called upon as a special attack. Sprites These are the sprites that will be used in the game. Note: These are not the size of the sprites in-game. Reghost.gif|Reghost Vitrox.gif|Vitrox Static.gif|Static Mr. Chipper.gif|Mr. Chipper Glitter.gif|Glitter Choo Choo.gif|Choo Choo Captain Chillz.gif|Captain Chillz Category:Games